A KakaIru Christmas Redux
by Gryvon
Summary: Kakashi version. Runs parallel to 'A KakaIru Christmas'. Romance blossoms for the two ninja over the course of 25 days. Kakashi/Iruka pairing.
1. Day 1: Decorations

Christmas in Konoha never failed to provide Kakashi with endless amusements. There were, of course, the numerous colorful decorations and tasty treats, but that was just the start of. No, the real amusement was in the people of Konoha. Young men and women turned into near fools during the holiday, and the adults weren't much better either. All in all, veritable hours of amusement.

People were somewhat scarce at the moment, at least on the Academy grounds since it was after classes but still slightly early for the Mission Room to open. However, Kakashi happened to know that one of the secretaries had brought in a batch of homemade cookies which happened to be sitting alone and unguarded in the staff lounge... which happened to be accessible through a few rarely travelled hallways off of the Mission Room.

Oh, the lengths he would go to for baked goods... and a bit of mischief.

Kakashi opened the door to the Mission Room, expecting to find a barren, empty room. Instead he caught a brief glimpse of red and green splashed around the room as wood smacked on wood. He reacted instinctively as someone above him cried out in surprise. Stepping forward quickly, Kakashi caught... an unsuspecting chuunin teacher.

Well, this was unexpected.

Iruka blinked for a few minutes, obviously trying to figure out why he hadn't hit the floor. The chuunin was surprisingly light in Kakashi's arms and he had to admit that Iruka-sensei looked almost... cute when he was confused.

"Kakashi?" A blush spread across the chuunin's face.

Oh, this was much more amusing than stolen cookies. He briefly wondered what the chuunin-sensei would do if he tried to grope Iruka while he was still in Kakashi's arms.

"Um... Kakashi-san? You can put me down now."

Hastily, Kakashi set Iruka back on his feet. There went that idea. He took a step back as he remembered how quick the sensei's temper flared. No, definitely no surprise groping... at least not until he had a better escape route.

The sensei averted his eyes, still blushing to match the Christmas decorations and rubbing the back of his neck. Idly, Kakashi wondered what Iruka would look like with his hair down and still blushing. "Thank you for catching me, Kakashi-san."

A number of responses flitted through his head. Most would probably end up with the sensei slapping him.

"Where is everyone?" He said instead. Surely the chuunin would have someone helping him. Decorating the room alone would take Iruka hours.

"The mission room doesn't open for..." The chuunin glanced down at his watch. "...another hour."

That wasn't quite what he was asking, but Kakashi went along with it. "Oh." Iruka probably assumed Kakashi was looking for a mission. He had no other reason to be coming through here. Quickly, Kakashi pulled his broken watch from his pocket. He'd dropped it in the sink yesterday and... well, it wasn't functioning anymore, probably never would, but he'd shoved it in his pocket last night and then forgotten about it until this morning. A bit of dishwater leaked out as he held the watch up. "I guess watches don't work after they've been in a lake." That sounded so much better than saying he'd accidentally destroyed it while doing the dishes.

Iruka looked confused, but he didn't comment. Instead the sensei moved back to the ladder next to the door and started back up.

What irresponsible idiot let the chuunin totter around on a ladder by himself?

"Do you need some help?"

Iruka actually looked surprised at the offer. Anko and the others were going to get an earful about what was the proper workload for one person.

"If you'd like."

Kakashi smiled, knowing full well the sensei couldn't see it behind Kakashi's mask. A mischievous thought ran through his head.

This was so much better than cookies.

Iruka was looking around for something. There was a staple gun on the floor next to the ladder which obviously belonged on top of it. Calmly, Kakashi picked up the gun and walked up the wall to squat next to the surprised chuunin.

"Need this?"

"Thank you." The look Iruka gave him was verging on a glare.

Eyes followed him as he walked down the wall. He barely caught the Iruka's muttered "Show off."

Kakashi couldn't stop smiling.

"I need you to step back so I can move the ladder."

Did Iruka climb down every time he moved the ladder or did he wiggle around to move it along the wall? While the latter would be fun to watch, he had a better idea.

"Nah. I have a better idea."

Kakashi muttered a quick jutsu for strength and then lifted both Iruka and the ladder. The chuunin's squeak of surprise was more than worth it. Kakashi took two steps to the side and set the ladder down again. Iruka looked so cute clinging to the top of the ladder.

He couldn't hold back his laughter. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

The teacher banged his forehead lightly against the wall. From below, he could see the way Iruka's blush stained the back of his neck.

So, so cute. A devious plan started to form in Kakashi's mind. This was going to be a wonderful Christmas. 


	2. Day 2: Hot Cocoa

Kakashi had a dilemma, and a rather distracting one at that. Perhaps it was a side effect of reading massive amounts of porn, but ever since yesterday he'd had a certain chuunin on his mind. More precisely he'd been thinking of said chuunin in combination with the entire Icha Icha library and come up with a number of interesting thoughts. Like how Iruka-sensei would feel in his arms without all those pesky clothes in the way or pressed against the wall or spread out on Kakashi's bed, writhing in ecstasy.

Then there were the more interesting fantasies, which had attacked Kakashi last night with such fervor that he'd had to... take matters into his own hands. He'd pictured Iruka down on his knees for Kakashi, mouth opened wide and wanton. He'd pictured Iruka strapped down and spread out, writhing and protesting and so very embarrassed. He'd imagined running across Iruka alone in the Mission Room again, but this time, instead of hanging decorations, he'd bent Iruka over the mission desk and made the chuunin scream for him.

There were so very many possibilities.

Which led to Kakashi's current dilemma. He wanted all of that, very badly, but he couldn't just club the chuunin, throw him over his shoulder, and teleport off to have hours of debauched sex together. Well, he could, physically - after all, he was bigger, stronger, faster, and a better ninja than Iruka. But then, after the sex was over, Iruka would slaughter him. The sensei might not even wait until sex was over and though Kakashi wouldn't mind dying of too much sex, he didn't want to die during too much sex.

So clubbing, at least the thick wooden kind, was out, which meant he'd have to do things the hard way. He'd have to make Iruka want to have sex with him. That meant getting Iruka to love him, or at least like him enough to get horizontal. Or vertical, Kakashi was flexible and he had a pretty good idea that Iruka was rather bendy.

Mmm, bendy Irukas. Bent over tables or chairs or just wrapped around Kakashi like a living pretzel. Dammit, now he really needed to find out exactly how flexible the sensei was.

He'd spent the morning doing preliminary research... and by 'preliminary research' he certainly hadn't broken into the Hokage's office at three in the morning and read every scrap of paper with Iruka's name on it. And he certainly hadn't tracked down every one of Iruka's friends and subtly interrogated them about the blushing teacher. He really hoped none of them told Iruka, but considering the grins on the jounin and chuunin's faces he probably didn't have to worry about it.

Genma even promised to split the betting pool if Kakashi could get Iruka into bed in exactly a week, which gave Kakashi a very limited time frame to work with.

So, first, he had to get Iruka to like him. People liked it when you gave them things, but considering the sensei, they'd have to be practical things... or at least useful things. Sex toys were completely out. Clothing... no. Flowers? Those were supposed to be romantic, but there were already three poinsettias on the teacher's desk from his students. Chocolate?

Chocolate he could do, but what kind? They didn't sell those heart shaped boxes at Christmas and besides, that was a little too obvious. There were enough sweets lying around that he didn't think Iruka would really want more candy shoved at him. But it was winter, which meant it was cold and there was nothing quite like hot chocolate on a cold night.

He could do hot chocolate. There was a nice cafИ down the street that had good hot chocolate.

Smiling, Kakashi started whistling as he started down the street. 


	3. Day 3: Mittens

They looked new. Kakashi glared at the offending fabric. That wouldn't do. He put the mittens between his gloves and rubbed really fast. Did that make things better? They at least seemed a bit worn... Maybe if he dropped them in the snow and stepped on them? No, then they'd just be wet and muddy.

Kakashi watched the battle below from a safe distance - nearly half a mile back and up in a tree. This was a rather stupid idea, but Anko had been quite insistent this morning when she'd shown up on his doorstep to not-so-subtly hint that Iruka had gone outside to train with the children and forgotten his mittens. Admittedly he did owe Anko, and Asuma, for not mentioning their conversations to Iruka, though Anko had been far too pleased with herself. Too bad for her that Kakashi wouldn't be seducing Iruka in three days.

This was, by far, the most care he'd taken with any relationship. Anko was actually being a bit liberal with her bet of three days, probably figuring the teacher's innate prudishness would hold Kakashi off for at least a day.

It was worth the wait, especially if it kept Iruka from trying to kill him.

Down below, the teacher was correcting his students as they threw snowballs at each other with deadly accuracy. Obviously it was a kind of battle training. Kakashi couldn't remember doing any such thing for the brief time he'd been at the Academy, but then Iruka was a rather unique teacher from what he'd heard. His students, even those who'd graduated years ago, adored their former teacher and there hadn't been a single parental complaint about Iruka.

It was amazing how much you could learn by reading someone's personal file. He wondered what the records said about him. He'd have to take a look sometime.

Right now, however, he had other matters to deal with.

"Stop stalling," Kakashi muttered to himself as he stood up on the branch.

Kakashi breathed deeply and glanced down at the frolicking children. The mittens weren't going to deliver themselves. Time to go impress the chuunin. 


	4. Day 4: Sugar Cookies

Kakashi's nose twitched. There were cookies nearby. A wide smile stretched across his face as he glanced down at the street below. Cookies and Iruka-sensei, what could be better?

He landed on the street without a sound, ten paces behind the teacher as he made his way to the Academy. Target sighted. The teacher held a small Tupperware container, but the smell seemed to be coming from Iruka himself. He wondered if the chuunin would taste like sugar cookies too.

The nape of Iruka's neck peeked out between Iruka's shirt and his ponytail. Two questions stuck in Kakashi's mind. First, if he snuck up behind Iruka, let his tongue lap at the exposed flesh, what would it taste like? Second, exactly how many kunai would he have to dodge immediately thereafter?

Instead, Kakashi crept quietly up behind the teacher, carefully lifted the lid of the Tupperware, and pulled out a cookie. They were still somewhat warm. Kakashi popped the entire cookie in his mouth and had to bite his lip to keep from making any noises that would give away his position.

He pulled out another cookie.

"Kakashi-sensei, may I ask what you think you're doing?"

Apparently he hadn't been as quiet as he'd thought. Two quick steps brought him even with Iruka. "Who me?" His innocent smile was probably made slightly less effective by the fact that Iruka couldn't see it and by the cookie crumbs sticking to the front of his mask.

Iruka made a show of glancing around. "I don't see any other jounin sneaking around."

"I'm not sure if that actually qualifies as 'sneaking' per se. Perhaps 'following inconspicuously'?"

His fingers twitched towards the Tupperware. Those cookies were really good. Almost worth the risk of kunai.

"Kakashi-sensei." Iruka's voice carried an unmistakable warning.

He reached for another cookie. 


End file.
